1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid crystal cells sandwiched between electrodes which exert a non-uniform field on the liquid crystals so as to cause them to act as lenses, and more particularly to such a cell in which the voltage between the electrodes may be varied to control the focal length of the lens and a liquid crystal lens set including a plurality of the cells stacked each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically tunable liquid crystal lenses potentially provide important advantages of size and cost over mechanical zoom lenses. They might be used in cameras, binoculars and other opto-electronic devices.
Broadly, these devices employ a pair of electrodes sandwiching a liquid crystal cell. The electrodes are such as to align the liquid crystal molecules to provide a gradient refractive index profile on the lens, transverse to the light path. By use of a variable power supply to adjust the voltage between the electrodes, the focal lengths of the lenses can be varied between a very short focal length and to near infinity, One method proposed to generate a nonhomogeneous electric field within the LC layer is to provide one of the electrodes in spherical shape. Another proposal is to place a central hole in one of the electrodes so as to impose a nonhomogeneous across the LC element.